Many efforts have been made to provide suitable hitches as for connecting wheeled pavers to pulling vehicles such as dump trucks which carry asphalt for dumping into the hopper of the paver. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,300,234; 3,304,101 and 3,338,143 illustrate paver attachments wherein laterally extensible connections are provided for attachment outside the wheels of the dump truck. Such devices have limitations in making turns, such as when paving the ends of a cul-de-sac. There is a further limitation to the use of such devices in that uneven surfaces may result in one vehicle being excessively canted with respect to the other dislodging the connection. Another hitch exemplifying the prior art is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,769 wherein a forwardly projecting boom has front and rear stops serving as a securement means for attachment adjacent the rear axle of a vehicle. It is necessary to raise and lower the vehicle being pulled through a rather awkward maneuver in order to attach the rear end of the pulling vehicle to the securement means.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide an improved paver hitch which may be power operated or to effect convenient connection and disconnection to a pulling vehicle.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a paver attachment which will permit independent operation between the respective vehicles facilitating turning and operation over rough terrain.
Still another important object of the invention is to provide a paver attachment means which will provide for ready connection adjacent an intermediate portion of the rear of the towing vehicle to insure proper spacing between the vehicles, as well as avoiding untoward separation, as well as running together of the respective vehicles when on uneven terrain.